Birthday Dreams
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: Torrie Wilson is feeling very low and upset in the days leading up to her 37th birthday. Is there anything anyone can do to make her birthday special. Not the best summary Happy Birthday Lady
1. Chapter 1

Birthday dreams

9:17pm 22nd July 2012

The month of July was slowly coming to a close. The month had been riddled with storms and rain. There had been little glimpses of the summer here and there but as a whole the summer had been waterlogged.

The bleak skies, the dark clouds the horrible sound of thunder and lightning had an adverse effect on the mood of everyone.

The nights were the worse. The sound of raindrops dripping on the windows was a sight that brought a wintery sense to everyone.

One girl in particular hated the horrible weather. She loved to wear lots of different summer dresses. She enjoyed the light summer breeze flowing through her luscious golden blonde hair.

The smile would always beam from her face as she walked and ran with her three little dogs around her local park. People seemed to be really friendly when she would run past. People would smile, people would wave, a sense of togetherness that only the summer would bring.

But this horrible weather had got her down. She would still go for her runs, she would still take out Chloe, Stewie and Pepper for their walks but it was different. The rain and storms kept people from going outside and the people that did go out were miserable, they were unfriendly and inward. There was no waving; there was no smiling the horrible weather brought nothing but bleakness.

The beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson sat in her blue armchair looking out of the window. She tried to let out that beautiful smile that she was so famous for but the bleak darkness outside just kept her from being happy.

The sweet beauty leaned her head back as she felt two strong hands cover her eyes. She listened as she heard the sound of his deep voice say "Guess who?"

Torrie turned on her chair without opening her eyes and softly said "Well if it's not you John then I'm going to be really scared."

She opened her eyes and saw the tall muscular figure of her closest male friend John Cena. She let out a little smile and said "How did you get in?"

John replied "The door was open. I knocked a couple of times but there was no answer, and I was worried so walked in to check nothing was wrong."

Torrie looked back at him with a stern smile "What if I was in here with a man?"

The strong John Cena twitched a little and turned away nervously before replying "Well then I would turn away, walk out of the front door, go home and remove my eyes with a fork."

The Boise beauty giggled and replied "You're an idiot John."

John sat down on the sofa and answered "Thanks. Anyway you don't look very happy. What's the matter?"

Torrie started to run her finger and thumb down her hair, quietly answering "There's nothing wrong."

John leaned forward of the sofa onto his knees and shuffled over the chair where Torrie was sat. He gently tapped her knee and said "Come on you can't fool me. I know you too well tell me what's wrong."

She closed her eyes and tried to deny it again "I'm fine John."

The persistent John wasn't going to give up. He said "Fine I'm just going to bug you until you tell me what's wrong."

He started to gently flick her knee trying to get her to open up to him.

Torrie tried to ignore it for a little bit but eventually she said "Ok I will tell you. Boy you are annoying."

John laughed and answered "Well your lucky I was about to start singing."

She rolled her eyes as she moved over to her other sofa and said "I'm glad I gave in. My ears wouldn't have liked your singing."

John leaned back on the wall and looked up at Torrie ready to listen to what she was saying.

She took a sip out of her glass before she started to talk.

"Well it's just. It is my birthday in two days."

John interrupted saying "Are you not looking forward to it then?"

The beautiful Torrie replied "No I'm not. I am 37 this year and it doesn't seem like I have done anything since my last birthday. I have been thinking for days as I look up at this horrible weather what do I have to show for my 37th year on this earth and I have nothing to show for it."

The handsome John Cena had moved up to sit on the sofa next to her as he listened. He followed on and said "What makes you say that? You have a lot to show for it. You are very close to having your book published. You have moved house I think it has been quite successful."

She looked at him and replied "You count that on one hand. I remember doing this little exercise at school where we had to pick a bingo number and whatever number it was we had to say what we wanted to be doing at that age. Mine was 37 and I am two days away."

John slowly asked "Where did you want to be?"

She closed her eyes trying to imagine that perfect place. "I have always had a vision ever since I was a little girl. I had my own beach house that I have been saving up for all my life. At the front of the house there is a rocking bench where my little daughter Kelly Marie would rock and read my stories that I had written. My husband would come home from work and we would walk hand in hand down the beach, the golden sand touching our feet. My little girl running over as the three of us run through the shallow water, laughing and giggling as we flick water at each other. We put her to bed and then me and my husband go sit out on the beach. We sit down to a candle lit dinner. The moonlight just makes every meal romantic and wonderful. We go to bed and the last sound that I hear as I drift off to sleep without a care in the world is the sound of the waves."

Her eyes opened and a tear rolled down her soft cheek.

John gently wrapped his hands around Torrie and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so far away from my dream John."

John gently stroked the back of her shoulder. He struggled to find the right words to say to her. After a couple of minutes John quietly said "Never give up on that dream Torrie. It may seem to you like it is getting away from you, you are strong Torrie you can be all you want to be. You can achieve those dreams."

She pulled away from John and snapped "It's too late now John. I am too old. I will never get that dream vision that I want. I have saved, I have written, I have tried to find love but nothing has ever worked out."

John moved away and sat on the floor leaned up against the wall. He looked up at Torrie's beautiful blue eyes and quietly spoke "If you give up on that dream you will have nothing to wake up for."

Torrie stood up and said "John I'm really sorry I want to be on my own."

John replied "I…"

The upset blonde snapped "John please just go. There is nothing you can say or do, that will make things better. I don't want to think about that dream anymore and I definitely don't want to think about my birthday!"

The dejected John didn't say a word. He got to his feet and looked down at Torrie. He could see her gorgeous eyes begin to swell up with tears. All John wanted to do was make her feel better. Make everything alright again, but sometimes there aren't the right words when a heart is so in pieces.

He walked towards the door and softly said "I'm here for you if you need me."

The downhearted beauty listened out for the sound of the door closing. She stood by the window and watched through the gap in the curtain at John walking away. She knew if he heard her crying he would come straight back and she wanted to be by herself. Her eyes were fixed on him as he walked down her path. He looked back and forth at the window, worried and concerned that his very close friend would be ok. He kept looking back as he walked down the road and around the corner out of sight.

Torrie turned her back and leaned on the back wall of her front room. She slowly slid down the wall as she couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She held her head in her hands and let all of her emotion out.

In the mind of Torrie Wilson the 24th July was going to be nothing more than the worst birthday of her life.

…

9:37am 23rd July 2012

The next morning the rain had stopped. There were still clouds in the sky there was still that sense that there hadn't been a summer.

The strong John Cena was sat in the dining area of his home. His desk was covered with bits of paper, pens and posttests with drawings and writing and scribbles of ideas all over it. His hands were covered with ink he had been plucking his brain all night working on an idea working on a scheme that meant so much to John. He was surrounded by screwed up pieces of paper as he stood up to make himself an orange juice.

As he squeezed the juice from a fresh orange he heard a knock at the door. He shouted "Come in"

John took a sip of his drink as he heard to sets of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"John buddy. How's it going?"

John turned around and said "Yello Cody, Randy what's up?"

The tall and tanned Randy answered "Nothing we just wanted to come see you man."

John looked as the young Cody Rhodes was slowly and gradually moving towards John's remote.

John walked in front of Cody and stopped him just as he was about to pick up the black TIVO remote. He sternly said "So you just wanted to spend some time with me then?"

Cody nervously stood back and answered "Ok we did honestly want to see you but you have all the sports channels as well."

John laughed and replied "I should have known."

The St Louis born Randy Orton followed on "Well at least you get to see us for a bit. We can never seem to catch up with you."

The young Cody reached for the remote again, but John pushed his hand away. John looked at them both and said "I tell you what I will make you a deal. If you help me with what I have to do for today and a little bit tomorrow then I will get you both a key cut and you can come in here and watch my sports channel whenever you want day and night."

Cody excitedly answered "Oh yes definitely."

Randy was a little more reserved "Hold on what is it you need help with?"

John walked over and picked up the only pile of paper that was neatly stacked. He motioned for Cody and Randy to sit down as he handed them the pieces of paper.

The both of them started to look through John's work. The amazement grew in their eyes as they read page after page of John's plan. They read the final page and both slouched back in their chairs simultaneously.

There was a small amount of silence before John spoke up and said "So what do you think?"

Randy answered "I think you are crazy."

The man originally from Boston had a nervous look on his face. He looked over to Cody to get his reaction.

Cody flicked the pages through his fingers and answered "If it was to work then it would be perfect but how on earth do you expect it to work. I mean some of the things are not even in your control."

John scratched the back of his head and quietly answered "I admit there are some risks involved."

Randy butted in "Risks? That is the understatement of the century. You are pretty much putting all of your eggs in a broken basket."

John's friends kept picking up the collection of paper shaking their heads.

John was a little disappointed with the reaction but he was not one to give up easy.

He finished off the last of his orange juice and said "Looks like I'm on my own then."

Randy and Cody had a worried look across their face. They both stood up either side of John. Randy put his hand on John's shoulder and said "John we are your best friends. We will always be your best friends and I know how much this means to you and I know why it means so much so we will help you even though we are going to need a fricking miracle to pull it off."

Cody said "Hold on what have I just been signed up for."

No one answered Cody. John just said "Thank you guys you are the best. We better had get to work."

The three of them sat around the table. Cody asked "So John where do we start?"

The echo of papers being sorted through could be heard around the room. John found the pieces he needed. He stood up as if he were chairing a meeting.

He spoke with real purpose "Well there is a few of them that will be quite easy to do. I can handle them but there is some that is going to take some real work. So here is the plan. I'm going to divide the difficult ones into three piles. If we can get it all sorted tonight then will be fine."

Randy almost spat out a mouthful of cola as he said "Hold on we have to do this at night?"

The determined John answered "Well yeah because if we do it all today then nothing will go right."

Cody slapped Randy on the shoulder. "This is your fault. I said to go to the library and watch live streaming."

John slapped his hands on the table firing his friends up "Are you with me?"

They both nervously replied "Yes were with you John."

…

8:38pm 23rd July 2012

The beautiful, red sky shone through the window of Torrie's bathroom. The gorgeous blonde had spent the entire day watching romantic comedies and eating small tubs of ice cream.

She just wanted tomorrow to come and go so she could forget about it and move onto trying to have a better 38th year. There was no way she wanted to get to her 40th birthday and feel this way, at least she a few years to finally do something with her life.

Torrie had been relaxing in a boiling hot bubble bath. She had place scented candles on the four corners of her bath tub mixing the aroma of lavender, lemon, cherries and strawberries.

She felt very relaxed as she tipped some of the hot water over her soft and smooth skin. She looked over to her phone a few times as she thought "I should really text John I know how much he worries about me."

She leaned over and dried her hands before picking up her mobile and sending a text.

"_Hey John, I'm really sorry about last night. This whole birthday thing has really got to me. I hope I didn't upset you too much. I know you will probably buy me a present tomorrow just don't go to mad and that is the last I want to hear about my birthday. I will talk to you tomorrow. Torrie. X"_

Torrie carefully threw her phone onto her pile of clothes. She whispered to herself "I wonder if I could sleep through tomorrow."

She closed her eyes and slid down into the water.

….

8:42 23rd July 2012

There was a smile on John's face as he put his phone into his pocket. He opened his front door and waited outside for Randy and Cody to turn up.

A small ford fiesta pulled up outside his house. John started to laugh and shake his head as Cody and Randy got out of the car.

He continued to shake his head and say "What in the blue hell are you two doing."

The two of them had dressed completely in black. They were wearing a fleece with a t shirt over the top of it. They had dark sunglasses on with a wooly bobble hat.

Cody replied "We need to get this done quickly and you said you don't want us to be seen."

John laughed and quickly answered "Yeah I did but I also don't want you both arrested for being suspicious characters. Well never mind there's no time for you to get change your first task definitely needs for you not to be seen."

The tall Orton started to moan "Oh no which one are we doing first?"

The three of them put their hands together and raised them in unison.

Randy and Cody looked back at John. Good luck buddy. I really hope this goes well.

John picked up two sets of keys. He had a big night ahead of him.

…

7:47 24th July 2012

"_I'm on the edge of glory…."_

Torrie picked up her phone and pressed a button. She sat up out of bed. Her hair was very messy. She scratched her back and looked at her phone. She saw six messages and three mixed calls all from different people. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She said "I do not look human. Couldn't people have waited until I don't know, until it was morning?"

Torrie opened the curtain and shielded her eyes as the sun came shining through. She put her dressing gown on started to comb her hair. A small smile had appeared just from seeing the sun.

As she brushed her teeth she couldn't help but say "That sun was a nice surprise."

She walked towards her front door and saw a card appearing through the letter box.

She opened the card and read the handwritten words inside.

"_Dear Torrie today is a day to feel special and bright, a day to feel happy, contended and full of light, a day to shout out and say, forgot about all my worries as it is my birthday. Love John xxx. P.s 1_

Torrie smiled as she held the card in her hand "Aww he is so sweet. He is an idiot but sweet. What was the P.s about?"

She walked into her front room and put the card on her mantelpiece. She walked through and opened her kitchen door.

The sweet Torries eyes widened as she saw what was before her. Her table had been lined with a purple table cloth. There was a vase in the middle with Torrie's favorite pink and white roses. She sat down and saw a bowl of her favorite cereal. On a plate were two boiled eggs and soldiers and a glass of orange juice and a pot of tea. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Torrie scooped out the last bit of egg from the shell. As she lifted the egg shell out with a spoon she noticed the number 2 written on the bottom of the egg.

She took a sip of tea and said "What is he up to?"

Suddenly she stood up and screamed "Where are my babies?"

Torrie frantically ran to her back door. She opened the back door as a sense of relief flowed through her body. She saw her three dogs Stewie, pepper and Chloe stood in front of her. The stunning Boise native had a huge smile across her face as she saw the words "Happy birthday Mummy" Written with a mixture of dog food, treats and carrots with the number 3 next to them.

Torrie knelt down and called them over. She started to fuss over them "Well you three are very smart. You did all this for me?"

Torrie noticed little stickers behind the ears of the three of them.

She read the first sticker of Stewie "Thank you Mummy for taking us for such lovely walks 4."

Torrie smiled and scratched the back of Stewies ear. She went to Pepper and read hers next "Thank you Mummy for all the lovely food and drink that you buy us 5."

Her beaming smile got even bigger as she hugged her pepper. Finally she went to Chloe and read her sticker "We love our Mummy so much for everything she does for us and we would be lost without you xx6."

Torrie kissed the top of Chloe's head and stood up. "Well you three are very lovely. I am going to treat you for a lovely long walk."

Her dogs were always very well behaved. Torrie put them on their leads and walked them to the park. She let them off the lead and they walked by her side. She walked about five minutes into the park and saw a small hole in the bushes. Torrie screamed as Chloe ran through the hole.

Torrie frantically caught up with her. She stroked her head saying "Please don't run off Chloe I get so scared you normally only run when you see someone you….."

She looked into the clearing and saw there was a patchwork blanket with a plate with some chocolate fudge cake on. She smiled at the can of Doctor Pepper next to it and the six dog bowls with water and foot in them. She opened the can and saw the number seven on the bottom.

She looked around and laughed "John how many more of these are there to come? I feel like I am playing a game of snakes and ladders."

..

John smiled as he sat on the other side of the clearing. He text Cody and Randy the same message. "All going well so far, can't believe nothing has gone wrong."

He virtually immediately got a message back from Cody saying "Don't worry only another thirty more to go."

…

Torrie finished her fudge cake. She waited for the dogs to finish their little bit of food before she decided to head back home. The sun was shining off Torrie's luscious blonde hair as she walked back along the path and back out of the park. Torrie couldn't hide the smile on her face as she walked past other people in the park. Dog walkers were waving little children were playing and coming past and stroking the three dogs. It was as if Torrie had walked into some kind of dream, some kind of fantasy of what summer should be like.

She couldn't believe how happy she was feeling. She got back to her house and saw there were three numbers on her door. She lived at number ten and there were two pieces of paper next to the ten with the numbers 8 and 9 written on. The beautiful blonde looked down at her dogs and said "Looks like three surprises here then. I should never have given John my spare key."

Torrie opened her door and walked in. She shut the door behind her. She looked on the stairs and saw a glass. She took a sip and said "Ooh I haven't had this wine in a long time."

She walked into her front room and heard the sound of screaming. "OH MY GOD."

She ran into the arms of three stunning women and they all hugged together.

They let go of each other as Torrie had happy tears in her eyes. She tearfully said "I can't believe this, what are the three of you doing here?"

A very tall and slim woman by the name of Stacy Kiebler answered "Well we all got this letter like a week ago it had plane tickets hotel tickets and five hundred dollars each in it saying to come here."

The gorgeous young mum Candice Michelle followed on saying "Then we met up at the hotel last night and were asked to meet this guy Randy in the lobby."

Stacy butted in "That Randy was hot I want to take him home with me."

The Latina girl Lillian Garcia looked at Stacy and said "Stacy this is about Torrie."

They all laughed Torrie asked "Come on girls just tell me what John is up to. I know it's all him."

The three of them looked at each other. Stacy and Candice stood back leaving the floor for Lillian. She said "Well I know we all have been friends since kindergarten but we are sworn to secrecy but what I will say Torrie you are in for the day of your life."

Torrie shuffled back in her chair and suddenly said "Wait a minute John brought you plane tickets. Candice you live in Wisconsin, Lillian you live in San Diego and Stacy you live in Los Angeles and he gave you five hundred Dollars each. Where is he getting this money from?"

The three of them nervously looked at each other. Candice said "Forget that Torrie we are going shopping we are going to spoil you rotten girl. Oh and shopping is number 11 by the way"

They dragged Torrie to her feet and out of the door ready for a really special birthday girly shop.

Torrie had a huge smile on her face seeing her friends for the first time in ages.

Who knows what other special surprises John had set up for her birthday?

End of Part 1

This is a birthday 2 part one shot for my friend and fan fiction mentor Kelly. She is wonderful writer and an even more wonderful person. I really hope you like it lady.

And I really hope everyone else likes it as well. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Dreams Part 2

The beautiful Blonde from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson had not been looking forward to her birthday. She was feeling low and not in a celebratory mood. She just wanted her birthday to come and go. She wanted to forget about let the year fly by.

But someone else had other ideas, Torrie's friend of over 20 years John Cena. He wanted to make her birthday special. He wanted to make it memorable and a birthday that would make Torrie happy again.

The bright and beaming smile beamed across Torrie's face as she walked along the high street with her three best friends Candice, Lillian and Stacy. Their hands were heaving with shopping bags from all the big designer outlets. Torrie couldn't help but show her happiness. She couldn't understand how John managed to organize of all this, let alone pay for it but the sense of surprise kept the smile on her face all day.

The approached the corner of the street. There was a coffee shop named Coco number 12.

Torrie looked back towards her friends. She laughed as she said "Didn't you guys say that shopping was number 11?"

The three of them smiled innocently back at her. Torrie just shook her head and replied "Looks like were going in here for a coffee then."

The three of them sat down and ordered there drinks. Candice ordered an Ice Tea, Lillian a latte, Stacy a cappuccino and Torrie ordered a luxury hot chocolate.

They all smiled as they took their first sips. The tall Stacy Kiebler looked at Torrie and said "This friend of yours is pretty amazing."

Torrie smiled and replied "Yeah he is. I truly believe there is nothing he wouldn't do for me."

The dark haired Candice put her drink down and asked "Why haven't the two of you got together then? I mean it's clear that this guy is crazy about you."

Torrie hesitated a little and replied "I know he is. I know he loves me in fact. It's not like we haven't tried. You know it's just one of those things no matter how much you want something to happen it never seems to work. Not only that if we got together and it went wrong I would lose one a wonderful friend and I don't want to do that."

Lillian butted in before the others could prod Torrie with any more questions "That's fair enough can't blame you for that."

Torrie went to reply but was interrupted by the sound of four men in dressed black tuxedos walking through the door and standing next to her. The four of them started to sing in harmonious unison.

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to yo__u, happy birthday dear Torrie, happy birthday to you. _

_Happy Birthday to you, Hope today is special for you, Hope you have a ton of fun, happy birthday from John."_

When the four of them finished they handed Torrie a letter with the number 13 on it. Torrie was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening. She smiled at the others as she opened the envelope.

There was a picture of an angel on the front of the letter. She opened it up and started to read.

"_Dear Torrie, I hope you are having a wonderful Day. If you are reading this letter than you need to get back to your house for your next surprises. I will see you very soon John 14 x."_

Torrie folded up the letter and put it in her purse. She grinned at the others and said "We are going back to my house."

They all smiled back at her and stood up. They picked up their tons of shopping bags and headed back to Torrie's house.

..

Cody picked up his phone and dialed John. "Torrie just left the coffee shop. How you have pulled this off is beyond me."

…..

The four friends started to approach Torrie's house. The blonde beauty could see as they got close to her garden an envelope on the door. All her curtains had been drawn shut so she couldn't see inside.

Torrie opened the envelope and read what it said inside "_This little surprise counts as numbers 15 and 16. X"_

Torrie put her key in the door and opened it. She looked to her ceiling and saw balloons of different colors everywhere. She slowly walked towards her dining room door and opened little by little until she could see what was behind.

"SURPRISE"

The birthday girl screamed as she ran into the arms of her three brothers Travis, Tim and Matt. They hugged her tightly as they said "Happy birthday."

She let go and ran over to her mum. "Mummy I thought you were on holiday."

He mum kissed her daughter on the cheek as she hugged her "That was the plan but we put it back a day. Your friend was very adamant and persistent that we were here."

Torrie looked over and saw a few sandwiches and a tiny little Disney birthday cake on the table.

Torrie screamed again "OMG Disney. Wait they don't make cakes with Belle on them."

Torrie's Brother Travis came over and leaned on Torrie's shoulder. "Well little sis, your friend went to the baker that makes these cakes and requested this one pacifically. Apparently he was there all day just bugging the receptionist until they made it."

Torrie shook her head in disbelief "You are joking?"

Tim answered "No not at all. I had to pick the cake up after he had been there."

Candice switched the light as Torrie's Mum lit the candle. They all started to sing happy birthday. Torrie made a wish and blew out the candle.

As Candice switched the light back on, everyone in the room did three hip, hip hoorays. Torrie looked over to the window and someone had left a package on the window.

The Boise beauty walked over to the package and held it in her hands. On the top of the package was a large number 17 written in blue. Torrie slowly started to unwrap the present. As she saw what was inside she let out a gasp.

Her soft voice started to say "I can't believe he remembered."

The lovely Latina Lillian walked over and asked "What is it Torrie?"

She held up a long Turquoise colored dress. The dress was made out of pure silk. Torrie's Mum and friends gathered round gasping at the dress.

Candice said "Torrie it is beautiful."

Stacy followed on "Yeah Tor, that dress is gorgeous I am a tad jealous."

They all started laughing until they were interrupted by the sound of a horn beeping 18 times outside the house.

Torrie opened the front door and saw a driver approaching her holding another letter.

The blonde former diva turned to her family and friends and started to read the letter.

"_I apologize to your brothers and Mum that this little part was very brief. I hope that I got the right dress after all it was seven years ago. In the boot of the car there are dresses for Candice, Lillian and Stacy. If all of you could get changed into them and out to the car you are scheduled to be at event number 19 in forty five minutes."_

The four of them quickly went upstairs and got themselves ready. The four of them came down and Torrie's Mum and brothers wanted to take some photos of them.

In addition to Torrie's wonderful dress, Stacy was wearing a long shoulder less red dress. Candice was wearing a stunning black dress with silver sequins down the side and Lillian was wearing a lovely navy blue dress.

Torrie's Mum said "You all look beautiful."

She hugged her daughter tightly and whispered in her ear "If you think you are overwhelmed now that's nothing compared to what's happening for the rest of the day."

Torrie hugged her tightly and said "I love you Mum."

She hugged her three brothers and followed the girls out to the black BMW that was waiting outside. They all waved out of the window as the car started to drive down the road.

The other three were sat in the back. Torrie tried to get some information out of the driver "So where are we going?"

The driver answered "Sorry I am sworn to secrecy."

She ran her hands through her golden blonde hair flabbergasted at what John had done so far and who knows what else he had planned.

Torrie felt the car starting to slow down. She looked out of the window and screamed in shock. The blonde birthday beauty got out of the car as quickly as her dress would allow her.

The others were all screaming with excitement as they looked at the building.

A young lady walked through the doors and down the steps.

She said "Are you Miss Torrie Wilson?"

She excitedly answered "Yes that me."

The young lady replied "Hello I am Kelly White and I am the owner of Jorrie photography. We have you and your friends booked in for our top of the range photo shoot. You will find all you need inside."

They all started to scream as they followed Torrie up the stairs. Lillian, Candice and Stacy, quickly went through the entrance like little school girls. Torrie stopped and turned around.

She scanned all the nearby areas to see if she could see John. She softly whispered "I really want to see you now John. I want to see my friend."

She felt Candice pulling on her wrist. "Come on Torrie."

Torrie smiled as her friends looked like they were more excited than her. Torrie walked into the photo area. She felt on top of the world. All the attention was on her. She felt so special, so happy.

….

John Cena was sat in his car waiting for a phone call. His phone started to ring "Hello. Hey Randy is she inside now. Yep it's all going well, I am exactly half way there. Nope I'm not sure how we have pulled this off either. Is everything back at Torrie's on track? Cody is helping oh no he better not screw anything up. Well yeah but come on its Cody you never know with him. Ok that's fine. Is everything on track because I really have to put finishing touches to day? Ok speak to you later. Take it Easy."

…

The girls came out of Jorrie photography with beaming smiles across their faces.

They were all giddy with excitement "That was so amazing."

Torrie answered "I actually felt like I was a movie star or something."

They looked to the road as they saw a black Mercedes pull up next to them. The windows were blackened so they couldn't see inside.

Torrie walked up to the window waiting for it to open. The window slowly started to open revealing a large piece of card with the number 20 on.

Torrie smiled as she looked at the number 20. "So what's behind the number then?"

The card slowly started to move away from the open window.

"OH MY GOD DADDY."

Torrie's Dad Al Wilson, quickly got out of the car and ran around to hug his daughter. He hugged her tightly and said "Hello princess happy birthday."

Torrie sweetly smiled and replied "Thank you Daddy. What are you doing here?"

Al let go of his beaming daughter and answered "Well I know you have had a busy day but I wanted to take my little girl for lunch and you are still my little girl."

Torrie hugged him again and sweetly said "Aww thank you Daddy."

Al answered "That's settled then. Girls I have been told that you can take this car. Where we are going is only around the corner."

The four of them all hugged tightly as Torrie said "Thank you so much you guys. I have had such an amazing time with you. I know we all live so far away but we need to do this more."

Stacy laughed and answered "Yeah exactly. Maybe every three months and each time we go to one of our houses so everyone does same amount of travelling."

Lillian smiled sweetly and answered "That sounds amazing."

Al walked over and said "Sorry girls I have to whisk her away now."

Torrie hugged them all again and followed her Dad away. Torrie was so happy to see her Dad. He was normally working so she didn't get to see him very often.

Torrie and her Dad got round the corner. Al stopped in front of her said "I have to inform you that this is number 21.

Torrie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. As she walked through the door of the restaurant her eyes widened. The two of them were shown to their table.

The table was filled with crystal. The roses looked as if they were fresh that day.

Torrie and her Dad spent a lovely hour together just talking and having an exquisite yet light champagne lunch.

As the two of them finished they headed outside.

Torrie hugged her Dad again "Daddy this was wonderful. It was so lovely just to spend a bit of time just you and me."

Al kissed his daughter on the cheek and hugged her tightly again. "You are very welcome princess."

Torrie looked over as a chauffeur got out of a car holding a number 22. Torrie walked over and chauffeur spoke "Hello Miss Wilson. I am here to take you to event number 23 and 24 combined."

Torrie answered "Ok thank you." She hugged her Dad and got into the back of the car ready to move on."

The Boise beauty felt a happy tear fall down her face as she waved goodbye to her Dad. She looked out of the car window as it drove around trying to figure out where John was sending her next.

The car started to come to a halt. Torrie heard the chauffeur get out of the car and walk around the car. He opened the door and extended his hand to help her out of the car.

Torrie glanced up and saw the sign "Destiny publishing."

A young girl came out of Destiny Publishing and said "Hi are you Torrie?"

Torrie could feel the excitement rising through her. "Yes that's me."

The girl replied "Hi I'm Kalina. Could you follow me please?"

Torrie followed the young girl around the corner from Destiny publishing. She looked over and saw one of the largest book shops in the entire country.

She followed the girl into the book shop. Torrie dropped to the knees in shock and happiness as she looked around the front of the book shop.

The entire area was covered with copies of Torrie's first completed novel "Every Rose has its thorn."

Torrie stood up. The tears of happiness falling down her face, she had done it her dream of becoming a published writer had finally happened.

A store clerk came over to Torrie and said "Hello I am Matt. I have been asked to give you this. It is the first copy of your book that was sold today. We have sold a lot more since but this was the first"

He handed Torrie a copy of her book. She opened the front cover and read the note that was inside.

"_Dear Torrie. I am so proud of you. You had a dream and now you are living that dream. You have overcome every obstacle that has been put in front of you and you have come out stronger than ever. The world is your oyster. The sky is the limit. Follow your heart and your heart will lead you to eternal happiness. John Cena"_

End of Part 2

I know this was only supposed to be a two part story but I am a week late so thought may as well turn into a three parter.

Thank you for the lovely reviews very much appreciated.

Take care

Matt


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday dreams part 3

The Boise diva continued to shed tears of happiness. She was a little startled as a young girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Torrie wiped her tears and answered "Yes honey how can I help you?"

The young girl quietly asked "Do you think that you could sign my book?"

Torrie gave her a sweet smile and replied "Of course I can sweetie."

She signed the book for the girl and then gave her a hug. A few other people came up to her and asked for autographs.

When she turned around she heard man say "No I would like an autograph please."

Torrie turned around and saw her Dad stood there holding a copy of her book. She ran over and tightly hugged him.

Her dad hugged her back and said "I am so proud of you princess."

Torrie hugged a little tighter "Thank you Daddy,"

She let go of him and asked "What are you doing here I thought you had to go?"

Al Wilson answered "Well I am here to take you home. That's all right isn't it?"

Torrie smiled and hugged him again "Of course it is. I am guessing John ran out of money to keep putting on transport for me."

They both laughed as Torrie took her father's arm and walked out of the book shop. Torrie sweetly smiled again as she saw a number 25 sticker on the front of her Dads car.

Torrie laughed again and said "So me being taken home in this rust bucket is surprise number 25 well that's nice John."

The proud father smiled pretending to be cross.

Torrie started to giggle and replied "Well his money had to start running low eventually lol. It wouldn't surprise me if he was waiting at home for me now with a KFC lol."

Al Wilson didn't reply. He just kept a cheeky grin on his face as he opened the door for his daughter to get into the car.

The new published author looked down with pride as she flicked through the new pages of her book. She noticed the fresh smell of new paper and the feel of the book was smooth in her hands.

The drive to Torrie's house wasn't very long. Torrie held her book close to her chest with a beaming smile across her face. It was as if she had just been given a new born baby to hold.

They turned round the corner round to the house of Torrie Wilson. The eyes of the Boise beauty lit up as she saw what her front garden looked like.

The whole of her garden was covered with newly planted flowers. There were a delightful array of colors and sizes around all the edges and a long row of daffodils along each side of the path.

Al Wilson opened the car door for his daughter. As she got out of the car she was star struck. She had never seen her garden look so beautiful and vibrant. She felt like someone had cast the perfect spell over her garden and brought it back to life.

Al hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't think John was finished did you?"

Torrie was speechless she just looked back at her Dad and hugged him tightly again.

Al spoke again "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day princess."

Torrie blew a kiss to her Dad as he drove away.

Torrie started to slowly walk down her path holding her book to her chest. She savored every step taking the smells of the fresh flowers.

The beaming Torrie started to feel the same way about herself as she did of her garden. Before her birthday she was weltering and overgrowing at the thought of it. Now she was happy and vibrant. She had a delightful glow that was making her shine with joy.

She unlocked the door and a small piece of paper fell to the floor. It had the number 26 written on it with multi colored glitter.

The vibrant blonde opened her door slowly. Her beautiful blue eyes started to widen as she saw her house covered with rose petals. The rose petals were Torrie's two favorite rose colors, white and pink.

She looked onto the stairs and the petals had been arranged into the shape of arrows going up the stairs. Torrie started to giggle as she followed the arrow up the stairs.

The giggling blonde was tiptoeing so not to move any of the rose arrows. She got to the top of the stairs and followed the arrows to her bedroom. In front of her door the number 27 had been laid out with the rose petals.

She slowly started to open the door and gasped as she saw another dress hanging up in front of her.

The dress was long and smooth. There were small silver sequins from the shoulders all the way down to the chest area. Next to it there was a small woolen cardigan to put over the shoulders to keep her warm.

She saw a note was stuck into the pointy part of the hanger. She reached up and looked at the front of the envelope. It had the number 28 written on the front. She took out the letter and started to read.

"_Hell Torrie. I hear you are a published writer now. Congratulations I always knew you would succeed. Anyway I hope this dress is ok. If you could put it on p__lease and then go downstairs to your 3__rd__ kitchen draw. I think you will know what one it is lol."_

Torrie put on her dress and cardigan. She re did her eye liner and mascara after all the tears of happiness had made it disappear.

She tiptoed down the stairs so as not to move any of the rose arrows. Torrie slowly made her way to the kitchen and opened the door. On the 3rd kitchen draw she saw the number 29. She walked over to it. The sound of her heels tapping the floor echoed around the kitchen. Torrie opened the draw and went a little weak at the knees. She took out a box containing a diamond necklace.

The diamonds glistened in the kitchen light. Torrie held them up to look at them. As she carefully put the necklace around her neck a note fell out the box.

She picked up the envelope which sure enough had the number 29 written on it. She started to read the letter.

"_I really hope the necklace is ok. I hope I didn't get one too big or anything. Anyway the next thing I would like you to do is go out to you back garden and open the recycling box."_

Torrie stared at the note a little confused, but nothing about her day made any sense at all. All she knew was that she was having a magical time.

She unlocked her back door and went out to the rubbish and recycling area in her back garden. The blue eyed blonde carefully took the lid off so not to get anything on her dress.

As she looked into the box she gasped again. She lifted up a red crystal shoe. There were small hexagon shaped sapphires along the top.

She placed the shoe next to her foot and it fit perfectly. She smiled sweetly as her golden hair blew slightly in the wind. Suddenly she thought "Hold on why is there only shoe?"

Just as those words came out of her mouth she heard her door bell ring. She kept the shoe in her hand as she approached the front door she noticed that someone had pushed through a piece of paper with the number 30 written on it.

Torrie opened the front door and started giggling at what she saw in front of her.

The young and talented 2nd generation star Cody Rhodes was on his knees. He was dressed as a medieval servant down to every last detail. He wore the black pointy boots over the top of his frilly white tight like trousers; on his upper half he was wearing a tightly worn black waist coat over the top of a pink shirt with little frilly wrists.

Torrie couldn't stop giggling as Cody lifted up a purple velvet cushion with the other crystal shoe on top. With his other hand Cody lifted up a scroll that John had made with an empty cardboard kitchen roll. He had attached a tea stained piece of paper to the two rolls to add effect and Cody started to read the scroll as Torrie couldn't stop giggling.

He put on a posh medieval voice and said "Princess Torrie Anne Wilson, the young rogue by the name of John Cena would like to ask if you would have dinner with him on this fine evening."

Torrie couldn't stop giggling "That is the worst accent ever."

Cody came out of character and whined "I have been practicing that all day."

The Boise beauty continued to giggle "Cody you are an idiot but you are so cute with it."

An embarrassed Cody's face lit up as he said "Really?"

Torrie smiled and answered "Nope"

His face dropped and he quietly said "charming"

Torrie giggled again before saying "Well I am all dressed up no so I would love to have dinner with John."

The elegant blonde was startled as Cody lifted his hands in the air and clapped.

The birthday blonde's eyes widened as she heard the sound of trotting coming down the road.

Torrie gasped and let out a small phrase "Oh my God."

Two perfectly groomed white horses pulled a pink and white rose covered cart to the front of Torrie's house. Torrie almost stumbled. She had always dreamt of going in a horse and cart. Ever since she was a small child she had been fascinated with Disney princesses. She always wanted to feel like one even if it was only for a day.

And today she felt like a Princess.

Torrie looked Cody. Cody held his arm out for her to take. "May I escort you up the path?"

She laughed and replied "Yes you may. I wouldn't want to get lost."

They both giggled as Cody walked her up the path. He opened the cart door and helped her into the cart. She leaned over and kissed Cody on the cheek.

Torrie whispered "Thank you Cody. This is so sweet."

Cody Rhodes wasn't always the most serious of people but his face turned to a friendly serious. He answered Torrie in a soft voice "I didn't do any of this. Every little of bit of it was John. He planned It all, he played for it all this was all him."

The Boise blonde smiled and answered "I can't wait to tell him how perfect this all is."

Cody answered "You have no idea how much you mean to John. Your friendship is what kept him going when things were at their worst. He cares about you Torrie. Your friendship is everything to him."

Torrie wiped the small tear that was beginning to fall down her face. She whispered "I know."

Cody started to smile he said "Hey keep smiling Torrie. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Torrie smiled as the horse and cart started to move. She started laughing as she saw Cody running up next to the cart "Oh crap I forgot the horse and cart was number 31."

She continued laughing as she saw Cody fall and roll onto the grass. She felt the gentle breeze flowing through her hair.

Torrie started to breathe in as she started to smell the scent of the sea. Nothing was sweeter to her nose. As the horse and cart turned left she saw the number 32 written on a bridal way sign.

The horse and cart stopped at the top of the hill. Torrie was helped out of the cart as she put her feet on the ground she turned around and saw a breathtaking view.

The sun had started to set but it was as if it was setting into the ocean water. The light glistened on the ocean creating a delightful blend of colors.

Torrie had never seen such a beautiful sight in her life. She heard a voice behind her say "Isn't it wonderful?"

She turned around and saw one of her oldest friends Randy Orton stood before her. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

Randy hugged her back and said "You look wonderful Torrie. Well you have another escort down the hill which is me."

Torrie giggled as Randy showed her the back of his hands. He held up both hands to show the number 33.

Randy went to talk again but Torrie put her hand over his mouth. She softly spoke "No words Randy. I just want to hear the sound of the ocean."

The St Louis native just smiled and extended his arm. They slowly walked down the hill. Sand started to appear the further down the hill that they got. They reached the bottom of the hill and Torrie took her crystal shoes off.

Randy pointed to the left where there was the number 34 written in pebbles. Torrie hugged Randy again and kissed him on the cheek.

She looked back at Orton as she followed the pebbles along the sand. She looked back and waved as Randy started to disappear into the distance.

The pebble path lasted for about 300 meters. The pebble path ended with the number 35. Torrie had been looking down at the pebbles the whole time and not looking in front of her.

As she looked up she saw a beach house. At the front of the beach house was a large white flag saying "Never give up on your dreams because your dreams cannot give up on you 36."

Torrie suddenly heard the sound soft music playing around the side of the house.

The beaming beauty looked back and forth before walking round to the side of the house.

Torrie followed the music around until she saw the flickering sight of candles. Torrie followed the flickers through a small hole in the rocks.

She leaned her head down so not to mess her hair up. She walked out the other side and saw a table in front of her.

It was covered with a white velvet table cloth. There were scented candles lit on each side. She looked over and saw a beautifully decorated table with napkins and forks. The was a silver bucket filled with Ice and a bottle of wine.

Torrie looked around for John but couldn't see him. She was startled as she saw a large men step from behind the rocks playing a violin.

The blonde beauty saw a hand appear next to her. A deep voice spoke "Would you like to dance?"

Torrie turned to the left and saw the blue eyes of John Cena looking back at her. She didn't speak.

She took her cardigan off and placed it with her shoes next to the table.

Torrie softly placed her hand into John's. The muscular Cena span her into his body.

Both of their hands were softly touching as they danced to the sound of the violin. The violinist played my heart will gone by Celine Dion.

As the sunset started to disappear the moonlight replaced it shining off the ocean John and Torrie still didn't say a word. Their dancing was elegant, and perfect. Every step seemed to go write.

The violinist played his final note as Torrie and John stopped still. She rested her head into his chest and whispered "Thank you John."

John gently lifted her chin up. As their eyes met John softly placed a kiss onto her lips.

The perfect birthday had the perfect ending.

A moonlight kiss.

End of Story.

Well it was almost two weeks late but happy birthday Lady all finished Lol. Hope you liked the story.

And thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I know it was a birthday present but so happy that other people have enjoyed reading it. Thank you all so much.

Hope everyone is well.

Take Care

Matt


End file.
